1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collating device, and, more particularly, to a collating device for collating images on a film with the images printed on a sheet of printing paper from the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sheet of printing paper on which an image from a negative film is printed by a printing device is developed by a developing device, and is then cut into individual prints for each frame.
Printing is conducted by the printing device as follows: after a semicircular notch has been provided by a notcher at one edge of a negative film for each frame thereof, the negative film is conveyed. The conveyance of the film is stopped when the notch is detected by a photoelectric switch so that the frame image corresponding to the detected notch can be located at a position for printing, and the frame image is then printed on the printing paper. Thereafter, the printing paper is developed by a developing device, and is fed to a collating device where it is cut into individual prints for each frame image.
The negative film is also fed to the collating device. In the collating device, the negative film is checked with the finished printing paper whether or not it corresponds to the printing paper, is cut into groups of several frames, and is placed in a negative cover. It is then packed together with the prints in an envelope ready for collection by the customer.
The collating device is adapted to determine whether or not the images on the printing paper correspond to those on the negative film (such a collating device being disclosed in the specifications of Japanese Patent Publication No. 35862/1981 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 254946/1986).
Therefore, the printing paper and the negative film are packed after it has been confirmed by collation that the images thereon correspond with each other, and the shipping efficiency is thereby improved.
However, when a customer orders additional prints by referring to already printed images after he has received the packed prints, the printed images must be visually checked with those on the negative film, and it is therefore not easy to designate the relevant frames